


Loki x Reader - Begone Thot!

by ShizukaIsBored



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaIsBored/pseuds/ShizukaIsBored
Summary: Loki the prick meets you. Wow amazing description.(Main info is in the first chapter ^^)





	1. A brief summary

So you have some how stumbled across this masterpiece, GG. 

Here's the deal. I will write as close to Loki's character as possible, he will be a dick, he will pretend to love you. I will stick as best as I can to this. So don't read this expecting some lovey dovey cringe fest. Lemon, swearing, sexual harassment, anxiety, depression will be included in this. What? You will experience this in life and I'm here to make it as realistic as possible.

Also, fair warning, I'm a slow updater.


	2. 1 - The biggest of moods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, get on with life and bam. The Asgards appear at some point but you'll have to read to find out so shush and go read.

(I like uncreative chapter names -3-)

[Click for a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH4F1Tdb040)

This chapters song. I will always have a song for each chapter.

~~~~~~~~

_Shiver, shiver..._

Your body tingles as you run down the cold hallways of your home, it wasn't shabby or old but it wasn't fashionable or modern - it was just kind of there. You had only been awake for a few minutes but it was fucking freezing, hence why you were running around. Down the hall, take a left, through the kitchen, another left, a hall, a right and there you found your target. The central heating system. Flicking the switch, the clicking and ticking of the radiators shattered the silence of the house as the oil came in and warmed them up. Closing all the doors you checked the time on your phone,  _05:48am._ This was the same routine over and over.

See you were a student, attending college and studying the course of your dreams, you'd naturally wake up at around 5 am every morning no matter how tired you were; just to turn the heating on so you weren't cold when you got out of bed at 7am. It's not as if you set an alarm, it's just how it was. 

_Shiver, relax, shiver..._

Back to bed, quickly now. Making a beeline for the stairs you ran right up and straight to your room, to which you dove under the soft and still warm covers. Under there a little creature wiggled, no it was not a dildo and no it was not a penis - out popped a small dogs head. Checking to see that you had safely made it back to bed and that it was okay to go back to sleep. Giving his head a lil' comfort rub you let out a loud sigh, there was your exercise for the day done.

Of course, you weren't able to go to sleep again - it was rare that you ever could. It took its toll on you, the constant exhaustion, stress from college and the drama of just turned 18's. The only plausible option was to sit and browse on your phone. Tumblr, Instagram, YouTube, anything that filled the time. Once again, routine.

Eventually, 7 am rolled around, the entire house was nice and warm and you were wide awake, ready for the day. Slipping out of the covers you made sure not to disturb your dog. Grabbing some clothes lazily off the floor it took barely 5 minutes for you to be dressed, a new record. You wore no makeup, such things were the prime culprits of spots. The oils in foundation and any makeup would bring forth an unwelcomed flurry of bright red pain in the ass spots.

Leaving the door open, you pottered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pulling out a flask you placed a bag of peppermint tea and let the automatic kettle do the work for you, to you that was the height of technology and where the industry should put its money into.

You grabbed a light chocolate bar for breakfast, poured milk into your tea and secured the flask. Time to gather the last bits and bobs around the house and head out. Oh and don't worry about the dog, there's an automatic feeder that runs on a timer, made by yourself, not to brag or anything and there's a dog flap to let him come and go from the house and the garden.

Last things last, make sure windows are closed and doors are locked. You were smart, your windows were high up and hard to reach, your door was completely wooden so there was no way of breaking the glass and opening the handle. Checklist complete, off to college. 

 

~By the days end~

 ** _Fuck_**. You felt your palms burning, you were in a foul mood. The people in the college were such dicks, if you walk into someone you say sorry, if you see them near a door you hold it open you don't storm past, bumping and pushing or not hold a door. **Arrogant**. That word flashed through your mind faster than Usain Bolt. 

At least you were out of that place now, next up - coffee shop. Swerving in and out of people you managed to weave your way into the shop and order an iced vanilla latte to go with two shots of coffee. Even bought yourself a cookie too. Sitting down you felt your face flush red, you must have appeared to be a downright arse. Oh well. You got your drink and that's all that mattered. 

Ding ding bitch, the doorbell alerting every damn person that someone had entered the shop, fastest way to get people staring at you. All these noises were slowly but surely pissing you off, then you heard an unfamiliar accent. At first, you thought American, instantly becoming hyped for the nice accents but then it sounded British in fact very English. Then it clicked. It sounded like old English, kind of Shakespearean or those stereotypical British accents.

Glancing up like every other bloody person in the shop you spotted two guys that clearly didn't fit in at all. Medium length, wavy black hair, definitely over six foot - definitely mischievous. Short and got awfully cut blonde hair, also over six foot - soft but scary. Ah yes, impressions, they are dangerous. Thankfully their fashion sense gave them some sort of comfort in the place. Casual dress. The blonde looked fucking great in that shirt, probably a Jock. The other was also casual but somewhat cautious, he's trying to impress, fit in or he's hiding something.

Either way, your free 30 second viewing trial was up, should you wish to continue you must buy confidence that comes at the price of getting over your social anxiety.  **Time to pay up**.

Your brain was screaming at you to interact, but you didn't. Instead, the instant eye contact was made with the black haired one you pretended to be looking elsewhere. Out of the corner of your eye, you could tell he was brutally unimpressed. You were just a _human_ , geez. You'd never met or spoken before but you could practically hear the " _Peasant_ " dripping off his tongue. Entitled fucker.

They grabbed their own drinks and made way to a table, Mr Mischievous seemed like the black coffee type who secretly slips in some milk whilst people aren't looking. Mr Jock was definitely a milky latte type.

After over analyzing them for a while you took the hint that you were overstaying the free trial and backed off. Your drink was to go anyway, getting out of your seat you headed for the door. Just before you left you noticed someone had dropped their cup holder on the ground and left it there for someone else to pick up. **Petty**. Was the next word that your mind focused on. Leaning down you picked up the cardboard and plopped it in the bin, as you turned around you noticed that the Mr Mischievous was grinning down at you.  _Alright, calm down environmentalist_. You thought as you made your way to the door, you didn't see the pair again that day. You figured you probably wouldn't see them again, what a foolish thing to think.


	3. 2 - Oh shit he's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is the type that won't be interested unless you give him a reason to be. If someone walked past him or did a small thing he isn't going to care. It has to either benefit him or force him to be interested.

~~~

This chapters song:

[Click for a song](https://youtu.be/6iB0nMS97dQ)

~~~

Needless to say after your first encounter with the pair you forgot all about them, it became one of those memories that you look back on and say aloud, "Oh yeah". It had been a week since you had spotted them, during that week you didn't even think once about them until you stumbled upon an old news report of a metal monster terrorizing someplace in America and constructional damage was done all by this man by the name of Loki. 

You were quite slow to pick up on these facts, especially the big red flag that was Thor. The entire world knew of him but your brain didn't even process that the short haired softy was Thor. Congratulations, you missed a good chance for gossip. It was another week before you realized that Loki had grinned at you. Slow was definitely being polite.

By the time you had accepted that you had spent a good while staring at a God it had been a month, to be quite honest you didn't even know if they would ever appear again. Now back to reality.

Your first term at college was coming to an end, everyone was buzzing for the week off they got for Halloween - you, on the other hand, were quite the opposite. You were exhausted and desperate just to go home and sleep. Yikes, panda eyes. Out came the entire stampede of students, they pushed each other and screamed and giggled. Even though it had been a month you had become a tad bit obsessed with the Loki and Thor cases. You had files of news reports with you at all times, when bored you'd analyze the articles to see if there were any flaws or misspellings to poke and prod the writers about. A lot of the fake and probably untrue information came from the red top tabloids, they were boisterously shoving anything to make it sound even more unreal than it already was. In fact, there was a specific snippet that annoyed you particularly.  

_Metalman is destroyed by freak of nature!_

_A large metal creature began destroying the tow_ n _of Puente Antiguo today causing devastation around. A tall muscle man calling himself "Thor" shortly arrived on the scene. Witnesses say that this man kept shouting about someone called Loki in a delusional manner. One man questioned if he was possibly on drugs. Something that can be guaranteed, these men are dangerous and could potentially be a threat to the world._

You practically snorted reading it, a threat? Really? Thor took on this creature intentionally to protect the town, fucking red top tabloids. Finally making it out of the gates you had calmed down thinking about the shitty article and instead focused on the delight of getting home. As usual, you made your stop at the same coffee shop, getting the same drink and sitting for a while till your bus arrived. 

_Ding ding ding your friendly neighborhood God of Mischief is here._

The same two men came in, and you repeated the exact same actions as before, staring until it became blatantly obvious. Now would be the perfect time to leave, grabbing your files and your drink you went to leave the shop but the cliche got you. **Bang bitch**. You walked right into some poor guy that just wanted to get in line for a fucking cup of coffee, or did he walk into you? Needless to say, you had gotten the attention of everyone, your files filled with articles about the Thor and Loki cases were scattered everywhere but behold! Your drink was a okay. The only thing that wasn't okay was your dignity. 

Thor stepped out of line like the precious man he is and began helping, whilst the guy you bumped into began muttering. Bending over you scrambled to get your pages back, it would be hella awkward if he saw them, "P-please it's okay" you stuttered moving faster than you ever had in your life. Oof, too late mon ami. 

"These are articles about my brother and I" he slowed his pace and began carefully looking at each of them.

"Yes well, we are kind of known brother and not for reasons I like" Loki. He seemed displeased that Thor came to help, probably because it meant he would lose his place in line.

"L-Listen I'll just be taking these and getting out of your way- I'm sorry for causing such a commotion" You wanted to go home and sulk for the rest of the day, maybe even the rest of your life. Standing up you said thanks to Thor and took the pages, turning around quickly you once again bumped into the same guy as before, you left a lil coffee imprint on his shirt this time and boy was he not happy.

"Fucking bitch" He cursed. You looked down.

"Why do you fucking women never pay any attention?" You looked up.

"Actually, dickhead I pay a lot of attention so the only way I managed to bump into you is if you walked in front of me" You growled, a little amused smirk bore on Loki's face. He was a sucker for violence. Thor, on the other hand, was about to step in. 

"I'm sure it was just a mistake." Thor's voice cut through this punks before he was about to speak again.

"That your boyfriend? The big shot that saved the town? Of course he is, you can't defend yourself." 

You cleared your throat, "No he isn't, you should be more fucking respectful of a God especially one that could fry your ass faster than a lighter near gasoline." 

If Loki had some popcorn he would definitely be eating it right now. This guy seemed to be a bit dense, not very bright nor had any common sense. He knocked the drink slightly in your hand, now you had an idea. Popping the lid off you splashed it in his face. What a common but beautiful move. Then you raised your hand up and punched him in the jaw, now if this were a stereotypical fanfiction this guy would have been sent flying but it's not. You're weak as fuck. It surprised the guy but barely did anything.

"I'll fucking kill you" were his words, he went you grab you and you ducked. Tightly holding your files you ran for the door, "Thank you your majesty!" you shouted to Thor and made a run for it, the guy following close behind. This was terrifying but also mildly thrilling, kinda hot too. You stumbled slightly but made a smooth recovery, damn if only someone had filmed it.

You ducked into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster, hushed your breathing as best you could and hoped for the best. He had seen you in there. Setting your files down you saw a perfect weapon, an old pipe, taking hold of it you waited anxiously. His legs appeared, making no noise you ran out and smacked him in the knees with it before tackling and pushing him over. Had you tried this without hitting his knees he probably wouldn't have been so easy to topple. 

"Son of a-" you realized that voice, was Thor. You were sitting on Thor's chest pipe at the ready to hit him over the head but before you hit his head you noticed who it was.

"Oh shit oh shit. I am so sorry your majesty I thought you were the other guy-"

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

" _Isn't this an interesting sight to see"_ The chuckle of Loki's voice echoed through the alleyway, you quickly got off Thor and stood up offering a hand to help him up. The moment he took your hand you ended up just falling back on top of him again, "It is not what it looks like!" you shouted and just got off heavily breathing letting Thor get up himself.

With a bright red face you put your head in your hands in shame, "my lady are you alright?" Thor asked placing a hand on your shoulder, you nearly short-circuited on the spot.

You nodded, nothing else just simply nodded. Loki glanced around, boredly tapping his foot. "Thor I would like to leave sometime today" he expresses his utter sadness that he wanted to go home. Wimp.

"Thank you your majesty but I think your princess over there needs you" you gestured to the tall male. 

"Call me Thor. But he's my brother not a princess" You let out a wheezey laugh and stood up.

"It's just an expression. Where did that other guy go anyway?" You asked clearly curious as to where he had gone. 

"Oh don't worry, he's gone" Loki spoke up, a slight hint of amusement in his tone of voice.

"I'm sure you're here on important business so I am awfully sorry for causing you to go out of your way. I'll take my leave" you grabbed your files, kept your head down and tried to leave the alleyway.

"Yes well, business can wait. I want to know just what you are doing with those files" Loki had sent his duplicate to fetch a file out of your hand whilst you were distracted. Hence why you screamed having not expected to have two Loki's. 

"Sire please get it back" You walked, he took a liking to being called 'sire'.

"Explain"

"But"

"Explain"

"I saw you both last month, when I heard your accents I thought you might be some hot Americans or something then I realized your accent is Old English from Shakespeare's time and I just knew you were different. A week later I saw the article about the creature that attacked a town in America and how it was-," you cleared your throat and took a step forward to Loki, "your fault. I was of course intrigued, I grabbed all the articles I could find and started analysing them and trying to pull together a way to debunk you two being Gods and all this unworldly stuff. And it just so happens the file you are holding is my most recent and last one. Inside it there is a red top tabloid and if you look at the top it says can't debunk. I accepted the only explanation was that you two were actually God's. So there now you know. Can I have my file back?" You asked politely but Loki seemed hesitant. Reaching your hand into your pocket you pressed the small button on the side that turned the camera on. You took a photo of Loki.

"I'm glad you believe it Lady...uh. What's your name?" Thor rather awkwardly questioned.

"(Y/N), and drop the Lady, if I'm not allowed to use formalities with you, don't use them with me" you beamed.

"Now give me the file Loki. Otherwise this lovely photo I took will be broadcast to the world, I can easily write an article that will prevent you from ever showing your face here again. Rape, abuse, terrorism. I will do it, God or not" you threatened him, he didn't seem worried to be honest. He probably still thought it was some kind of game.

Pulling up a blog site on your phone you began typing whilst saying it out loud, " _Today I encountered Loki of ~~Ass~~? Asgard. After a mere five minutes with the handsome devil he had his hands around my neck, threatening me. He lured me into an alleyway and began unbuttoning his cloth-_ "

"ALRIGHT. Take your stupid file" he huffed, with a proud smirk you stuck out your tongue.

"I win"

Thor chuckled in the back, placing a hand on your shoulder, "I like this one" he was impressed you stood your ground against him. Your face turned red.

"Shut it brother" Loki hissed feeling humiliated. 

Standing at the exit to the alleyway you gave them both a wave, "Thank you Thor. Fuck you Loki" 

And with that you were off, time to get home and relax.

Thor looked to Loki, "Come on brother."

Loki muttered quickly, looking in the direction you left in.

**"Fuck you too"**


End file.
